


Any Other Name

by MagicalApostacy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Latino McCree, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, drinking buddies, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalApostacy/pseuds/MagicalApostacy
Summary: Hanzo thinks "Jesse McCree" must be a fake name





	

"What is your real name?"

McCree nearly choked on his drink at the question, whiskey stinging his nose as he sputtered. Hanzo was not phased, at least outwardly, keeping his face as cool and calm as it usually was. Inwardly, however, he was abuzz. He had been pondering for ages whether or not a real life outlaw's name could be trusted as truth, and now that he'd finally asked his friend aloud, he was practically on the edge of his seat. He waited patiently for McCree to collect himself while he finished off his own drink.

"What the hell, Shimada?"

"Jesse McCree sounds like an alias. And a man with a bounty like yours surely has a handful. I thought perhaps 'McCree' was one of them." Hanzo shrugged, plucking the cigarette out of the others hand and taking a drag.

Jesse had put himself back together, his exterior charming and smooth-talking once again. "It says McCree on my official Overwatch ID, and in my medical file too. Think you mighta missed your mark on this one, Shimada." He drawled, stealing back his cigarette.

Hanzo squinted. He never missed his mark.

"If you will not tell me your name, will you tell me why you used a false one to begin with?"

"I ain't usin' a fake name, amigo, and even if I was why would I ruin the best one I got?" The cowboy laughed, good-natured, but Hanzo could see something less jovial in his eyes. Something sly.

Hanzo decided he would try again some other time, with a more sly advance himself. They shared a comfortable silence, overlooking the ocean from their perch on one of the points higher rooftops.

"If it isn't a fake, you should consider getting one. It would make travel through the US easier for you, if nothing else." 

"Nah, you're right, I do have plenty of names to go by. You ever think about a fake one?" McCree asked, putting out the cigarette. He took off his hat and sat it next to them, shaking out his hair and letting the breeze tousle chocolate locks. Hanzo thought it looked painfully soft, but he carefully locked away that thought with the others of it's kind.

"No." He replied quickly, after realizing he'd been staring at his friend in silence for too long. "I apologize, that is not the full truth. I have used them before, during my time as an assassin. If I didn't, surely assassins would come for me."

"Doesn't sound too good for business." McCree chuckled, a radiant smile on his face. Hanzo was nearly ecstatic to have his full attention. 

"I agree. Let me remember...in Tokyo I used Muruyama. In Beijing it was Aizawa. In New York it was Ozu. But no, since I've joined Overwatch I've put them to rest. I have no use of them now, unless Winston requires we begin covert operations." He said, glancing back once again to find McCree gazing out at the darkening horizon, wearing a face of quiet contemplation.

"Vega." He said, finishing if the last of his drink.

"Pardon?" 

"Jesse Diego Vega. 'S what's on my birth certificate."

Hanzo was surprised, to say the least, that he had even been right in the first place. Jesse McCree could have been a real name, and he had almost been convinced by Jesse's dismissal moments before.

"Did anyone at Overwatch know?" 

"Reyes did." Jesse smiled, if not a sad smile. "And now you do."

"The secret is safe with me, Mr. Vega." Hanzo replied, standing to bow with a cheeky grin on his face before he was playfully shoved back. 

"Oh, get 'im a drink and suddenly Aizawa-san got jokes!" Jesse chuckled, standing up to drag a snickering Hanzo back inside. 

"That will be your secret to keep, then. Aizawa-san is known for his unpleasantness and I would hate for you to ruin it." 

"You got a deal, cariño."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for art and stuff! Under the same name ❤


End file.
